Gossip Girl 2
by papaveri3
Summary: A peek at the future lives of our favorite upper east siders and their kids.
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome back upper east siders, its been a longtime. Summer break is finally over and it's time to dust off your school blazers and guard your summer secrets, but you know you'll never be safe from me._

_Spotted, my favorite upper east side trio: Alexander Baizen, Henry Bass and Dylan Bass returning from their vacation in Italy. The hottest playboys from are finally back in town. _

The three guys walked out of the car and stood staring at their city, they were glad to be back. After a wild summer filled with booze and women, they were happy to see their families again, not to mention the hundreds of sluts that threw themselves at them everyday.

"It's good to be home" said Henry, as they walked into the Empire Hotel and went up to the Penthouse Suite.

When they opened the door, Serena jumped and hugged her son, Alexander.

"Alex, my love, you're back, finally!" She pulled him into a tight hug.

Alexander was Carter and Serena's son. Before she married Dan, she slept with him a couple of times, and she got pregnant. Carter disappeared after that, only returning during her engagement to Dan, and causing a huge custody battle.

"Mom, you can let go now" Alex started to blush, she was totally embarrassing him in front of his best friends.

"We really did miss you pal, we would've loved to have you with us in Germany." Serena's husband Nate said. Nate loved Alex, and Alex thought of him like a dad, after all, his was rarely around. A short while after marrying Dan, Serena realized she was in love with Nate. She left Dan, and in less than a year, she married Nate. Most people say she got married because she was pregnant, since she gave birth to her twins Jason and Charlotte only a few months after the wedding.

"So did you guys have a good time? Come on! Give me the deets!" Serena sqealed.

"Yeah you could say that, but I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear the details." A familiar grin formed on Henry's face.

The elevator door opened and out came Chuck and Blair.

"B! How are you? I missed you so much!" Serena ran up to her best friend and hugged her.

"S, I think you can let go now..."

"Im sorry! I'm just so excited to see everyone again!"

Blair ran up to Henry and gave him a hug.

"So Henry, how did it go?" Chuck asked.

"Great, I tell you all about it, after mom and Serena leave..." Identical smirks grew on their faces, since they both knew what he was talking about.

"So, where's Jason? I've been dying to see him." Belle asked Serena.

"Don't worry Belle, you will see your boyfriend soon, he went out with Victoria, I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Actually Belle had a lot to worry about, things had been really weird between her and Jason lately, he rarely texted her during her trip and when she'd call him, he seemed really distant. He had been in New York for over two weeks now, and she was worried about what he did while she was gone. Thankfully Victoria, her best friend, besides Charlotte, was there to keep an eye on him, since she had returned from her trip to Russia with her parents Jack and Georgina two weeks ago. Victoria was a major bitch, but she was one of her oldest friends.

"Charlotte!" Serena once again squealed "How are you? What did you buy? Oh, we missed you so much!" She attempted to hug Charlotte but she shrugged away.

"Fine." Things between her and her mother had been really tense lately. She wouldn't stop bothering her and controlling her. That's why she went with Chuck and Blair on vacation after she and her mom had a huge fight that resulted her going to stay at Belle's house. They had finally come to an agreement, after Charlotte reluctantly agreed to move back in, under the condition she could spend the summer with Belle.

Suddenly the elevator chimed once again, giggling noises were heard form inside the elevator.

"Stop it, stop it...Jason you are so immature..." Victoria's face froze as she saw Belle standing in front of her. "Shit" she muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?" Belle questioned.

"Oh my God! I'm so excited to see you Belle! We missed you so much!" Victoria went in for an overly energetic hug that was very unlike her.

"We"?

"Yeah, I mean, all that Jason has been talking about these past few weeks has been how much he misses you. Right Jason?"

"Yeah babe, I missed you so much." Jason leaned in and kissed Belle. Maybe she didn't have anything to worry about and she was simply over reacting, it was probably the Waldorf gene acting up.

"I missed you too! How was Germany?"

"It was great, but I really missed Charlotte and Alexander. And of course you!" He quickly added.

"Well, once Jack and Georgina arrive we can head of to our celebratory reunion dinner." Nate stated.

"Yay! Isn't this so exciting? Were all back together!" Serena once again squealed. No one said anything, they were all pretty jet lagged to be dealing with her enthusiasm. Right on cue the elevator door opened once again revealing Jack and Georgina.

"Can we please just go?" Georgina proclaimed with a high annoyed tone, even though she was the one that arrived late. Chuck just smiled, Jack had really found the perfect match for him. After the birth of their children, Chuck and Jack finally came to good terms, Jack getting married was the best thing that happened to both of them, even if he had married a physco manipulative bitch.

"Sure, Arthur downstairs waiting for us."


	2. Chapter 2

Belle groaned as she saw Arthur pull up to "Sasabune". "Dad, did we really have to come here?" Chuck was surprised at her comment, he thought this was her favorite restaurant, that's why he chose to come here for the welcome back lunch for the kids. He did everything in his power to please his daughter, he loved her more than life itself.

"I'm sorry Belle, I thought this was your favorite restaurant."

"It is, i'm just not really in the mood for sushi today..." Truth is she didn't want to come here because it reminded her too much of Jason, they used to come here all the time. They were still dating, and he actually was very welcoming when se arrived, but she still had the pesky feeling something wasn't right between them. She was too distracted thinking about her strained relationship with Jason to notice the steps under her, she toppled over, thankfully Alexander came to her rescue. "You sure don't want that to happen at the steps of the met tomorrow, you'll be the laughing stock of Constance, not to mention gossip girl."

"Oh shut up Alex, I'd be more worried about people have to say about that lovely video of yours of you drunk in Florence gossip girl posted. If I'm the laughing stock of Constance, you'll be as well." Belle raised her eyebrow at Alex, expecting his comeback.

"Oh, I don't think any Constance girl will be laughing at me, they''ll be too busy sucking my-" Belle cut him off before he could finish his perverted comment.

"Oh just shut up Alex!" They both burst out laughing, it the first time she's laughed with a guy in ages, she loves Jason, but his sense of humor is seemingly non existent. Suddenly, Belle feels two strong arms wrap around her waist, she turns around and sees Jason.

"I'm glad to have you back babe, I really missed you." He says as he kisses her lightly on the lips.

"You already said that, honey, do you anything else to contribute?" She tried to roll her eyes and sound annoyed, like she did most of the time, but she couldn't be more pleased with what she was hearing. Belle leaned in and kissed Jason again.

"Could you please just wait until we get back to eat each other's faces off..." Dylan appeared behind them.

"Come on bro, Jason hasn't seen Belle in a long time. Besides, don't take out on them the fact that you have no girlfriend and will probably die alone and useless and will have to live off our parents." Dylan shot a glare at her and then burst out laughing. This was how they bonded, by insulting each other, most people didn't get it, but it worked for them. As the last limo arrived with Nate, Serena and Charlotte they all entered the restaurant. They were greeted by an overly peppy hostess. "Hi! Do you have a reservation?" The whole crew looked at each other and tried not to laugh, since when did they need a reservation? "I'm Chuck Bass, I don't a need a reservation." Chuck Bass looked at her and expected an immediate reaction.

"Im sorry , but we are completely full, we can't seat you without a reservation.

Chuck could not believe this, they were asking him for a reservation, he's the most important man in New York.

"Excuse me, let me speak to the manager." Chuck shot a glare at her, as she quickly moved to the back of the restaurant. A tall and bald man suddenly appeared and flashed them and huge smile.

" , what a pleasure to see you here! Let me show you to your table."

"But , were already full and-" Her boss cut her off and shot a dirty look at her, he then plastered a gigantic smile.

" is our most valued customer, he doesn't need a reservation." As the man lead the group to their table, Belle whispered to the now perplexed hostess, "I hope you didn't like this job very much, because you won't be keeping it for long." She then turned around and followed her family.


	3. Chapter 3

"Guys, could you please help me pick up? Jenny will be here any minute!" Vanessa shouted across the room in hopes that her husband and son would move from the couch and help her tidy up before her sister in law arrived.

"C'mon Brett, let's at least pretend to help your mom get the place ready." Dan looked over at his soon and tried to sound as strict as possible.

"But Dad, the movie is almost over, besides since when does mom care if this place is clean?" Brett looked around their small loft in Brooklyn, it looked clean to him, and since when was his mom a neat freak?

"I don't know, but let's help her, you know she's still upset that you and Olivia decided to transfer schools..." Actually Dan did know why Vanessa was so keen on cleaning the apartment, she was a little jealous of Jenny. After his divorce with Serena he got back with Vanessa and they got married shortly after and while his divorce caused Dan to loose all of his success and money, Jenny had gained enough popularity with her line at "Waldorf Designs" to move to Italy and create her own successful label. Jenny lived in Milan and led a luxurious life with whatever her foreign millionaire she was dating at the time, while they were stuck in Brooklyn struggling for money.

"I don't get why mom is so mad, we both got full scholarships to and Constance, the best schools in New York." If he only knew what happened in those hallways all those years ago.


	4. Chapter 4

"Guys I'm home!" Olivia yelled as she entered her house and plopped down in the couch in between her dad and brother. "Hey Olivia! How was work?" Dan leaned in and put his arm around his daughter. "Awful actually. This guy named Bass just walked right in without a reservation and my boss let him, even though he specially told me not to seat anyone without one. Not only that, but then this girl, who I think was his daughter threatened me that they were going to take my job away." The color drained from Dan's face, after all of those years Chuck Bass still had to be ruining the lives of the Humphreys. "Olivia, Brett I need you both to listen to me, I need you to stay away from the Basses, and anyone around them for that matter. They are awful people who destroy lives. I suppose Chuck Bass' kids will be in school with you tomorrow, along with the Archibald twins, I need you to promise me to stay away from them, they are terrible people." At the mention of Bass, Vanessa walked over to the living room. "Did I just hear that my kids will be attending school with the Basses AND the Archibalds?" Dan simply nodded and she gestured for her husband to go inside their room. "You see Dan," she harshly whispered "this is exactly why I don't want my kids attending those pretentious Upper East Side schools. They will be with dreadful people who will ruin them. Don't you remember what happened to us? They will get destroyed Dan." Dan had nothing to say, he knew it was true, but he couldn't impede his children to attend the best schools in New York, not after they won a full scholarship. Just then Vanessa heard the doorbell, she walked over to the door, practicing her best smile to greet her sister in law, but when she opened the door her face went pale as her eyes met someone she hopped never to see again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Rufus? What the hell are you doing in here?" Vanessa was shocked to see the man she hadn't seen in 16 years, standing in front of her. He looked quite different. His hair turned grey and stress lines marked his forehead. "Dad?" Dan looked like he had seen a ghost. He hadn't spoken to his dad since forever ago, after Rufus suddenly left New York. "Dan I've missed you so much." He reached over to hug his son but Dan pushed him away. "Let's go outside" was the only thing Dan replied, without even making eye contact with him. As they stepped outside the loft Rufus began to speak but Dan quickly shut him off. "Don't you dare come up with some bullshit excuse because I won't have it. Do you have any idea how it feels like to have your father abandon you by leaving you a letter saying 'New York was too much to handle, it held way too many painful memories'? Do you have any idea how it feels not speaking to your father for 16 years, not a phone call, not an email, nothing! Do you even know that I have children?"

"I'm sorry Dan but it was something I had to do. In New York all that I could think about was my failed marriage with your mom, and Lily and Lisa. I was overwhelmed with all of the rumors and lies. I needed to leave Dan, you need to understand that." Dan's eyes began to tear up. He didn't even try to make up a decent excuse, instead he told him the same crap he wrote in his stupid letter 16 years ago. "You know what dad, bullshit, that's what that is bullshit, so unless you have a valid excuse as to why you left all those years ago don't even bother coming back to me again." Rufus was left heartbroken as he was forced to walk away from his son.


End file.
